


Tony's Type_ Bad Boys

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attracting trouble, Canon-Typical Violence, Doom being a nuisance, DoomWinterIronhusbands, Established IronHusbands, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family, Tony-centric, Villains, established WinterIronHusbands, everyone loves tony, i really don't know how to tag this, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Tony had come to terms with his uncanny ability to attract the attention of villains, or wannabe bad boys. During his years in MIT he had his fair share of wrong choices and even Rhodey to some extent had been a bad boy. Their friend Carol had loved to tease them with the song ‘Uptown girl’ in which clearly Tony had been the uptown girl.Then the Winter Soldier happened and then... well and then Doom.
Relationships: (pre relationship), James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Tony's Type_ Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> And another piece of my madness.
> 
> Plenty of thanks to [Ducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00) and [Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum) for they both inspired and aided me in sorting this story. 
> 
> Another bunch of thanks to [Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons), for a really fast beta job. Thanks a lot!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic and I might add the testing another day~
> 
> Fill Info in the end notes~

Tony had come to terms with his uncanny ability to attract the attention of villains, or wannabe bad boys. During his years in MIT he had his fair share of wrong choices and even Rhodey to some extent had been a bad boy. Their friend Carol had loved to tease them with the song ‘Uptown girl’ in which clearly Tony had been the uptown girl.

A couple of years of secretly dating had been hell and even though Tony was seen with so many women over the time, he never had slept with anyone but his honeybear. Whenever Rhodey was sent aboard, Tony would throw himself into his work, perfecting whatever gear was there and even doing his earnest to come up with even better things. 

Then Afghanistan happened and Rhodey had declared himself sick of pretending. His honeybear had very clearly very loudly stated that Tony was his and if anyone ever tried again to keep them apart he would go ballistic. Tony might or might not have swooned a bit at that.

Then the Avengers happened, including a very flirtatious Loki who propositioned him, and Rhodey, that ass, had simply laughed himself silly. If Tony was honest with himself, which he rarely was, under different circumstances Tony would have accepted Loki’s advances.

But that was neither here nor there. 

A couple weeks later, a merry band of four, the Fantastic Four had asked the Avengers to join them in a fight against Dr. Doom. Jokingly Tony had said, “What, a more dramatic name wasn’t available?” Which apparently had caught Doom’s attention. 

“Dr. Stark,” he had said, suddenly appearing directly in front of the Iron Man armour, “Doom has heard plenty of things about you. Most of all the brilliance you have. Color yourself lucky, as you have caught Doom’s eye.”

Tony had been dumbstruck and Rhodey just tackled Doom. Somehow the Avengers then managed to trash most of the doombots, and Doom himself retreated. Reed Richards had the nerve to look like a disappointed parent at Tony while Johnny tried to flirt with him, which was uncomfortable considering that man and Steve Rogers kinda shared a face.

When they were back at Stark Tower and all gone their separate ways, Tony started to dig through Dr. Doom’s past. He needed to know who that guy was, after all. Soon enough his research became an obsession because he needed to find things that would reassure Rhodey that Tony would never cheat on him or, god forbid, end what they have to go out with Doom. After a couple of days, and a grudgingly admitted amount of impressive academic accomplishments, Tony wasn’t so sure about that anymore.

At one point during day three Rhodey dragged him into bed, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and reassuring Tony that he didn’t fault him for attracting people. “Honestly, Tones, I can relate. You’re a piece of work. but you’re beautiful in every aspect.”

After that Tony felt less worried about hurting his Rhodey and just enjoyed their time together.

  
  


Then the Winter Soldier happened. 

Steve had been ecstatic when one Sunday morning a leather-clad man with a mask strode into the Avengers’ common room, took off his mask, insulted Steve with, ‘Stop gaping, punk,’ and then turned towards Tony. Well, the attention Barnes bestowed on Tony probably didn’t make Steve happy, but Tony couldn’t help himself and flushed under the intense gaze.

“Heard ya the best. I need a helping hand, you’d be up to that, sweet thing?” 

Understandably Rhodey had inserted himself between the two brunets and nearly growled, “Hands off, he’s a taken man.”

Barnes had looked Rhodey up and down, then cocked his head, and soon a smirk followed that motion. “Well,” and Tony had exactly three seconds for his mind to scream:  _ danger _ before the soldier continued, “I’d not be opposed to take you out. Wanna go out?”

Tony was about to decline, because Tony didn’t want to hurt Rhodey’s feeling, no matter how hot and how much Barnes had been his childhood crush, when his honeybear answered, “You’d better make it worth our while. We’re a package deal, Sarge.”

And somehow Tony found himself the boyfriend of two James’s.

That had been nearly three years ago and they were sickeningly sweet with each other. At first Tony had feared that one day Rhodey would be fed up with him and leave him to be with Barnes only, but neither military man made any move. If anything, they took extra effort in including Tony in whatever activity was set up. But there was one issue still nagging at Tony’s conscience.

Over the time Doom kept his attacks up, always coming up with new ways to be a nuisance for the Avengers to deal with. Originally, Doom was the Fantastic Four’s problem, but apparently one day Doom had stated that he wouldn’t release his hostages until Iron Man was called in. Tony, with his lovers tagging along, was his usual snarky self and somehow that seemed to translate for Doom to flirting because that madman propositioned him again.

And the next week.

  
And the week after, and so on. 

At one point Richards had declared Doom the Avengers' business and just left them to deal with Doom, which they did but Tony was still pissed about the situation. Anyway, over the years they got into a pattern.

Every second week of the month would be ‘Doom Week’. From Monday ‘til Saturday the dictator would come up with different attack schemes, and every single one ended with Tony yelling at him to stop this bullshit and accept his refusal. On Sunday Tony would find himself the victim of enormous bouquets and terrible love letters, summarizing all those things that had gone wrong during the week and how much Tony ought to see that he was to complete Dr. Doom. The one that so far took the icing of the cake had even Hawkeye pat Tony on the shoulder in commiseration.    
  
_ ‘My Dearest Doctor Tony Stark, _

_ Forgive Doom for the more public advances and the less than stellar performance this week. Doom shall hope that this won’t deter you from giving Doom the attention he so clearly deserves, as it won’t deter Doom from showering you with his affection. One day, you shall be ruling beside Doom in Latveria as Royal Consort Dr. Stark.  _

_ Yours truly and devotedly, _

_ Dr. Victor von Doom’ _

What none of the Avengers knew was that Tony kept those little notes and letters and that his flush had long since turned from embarrassment and anger into admiration and tentative love. Sometimes, in the times none of his lovers were around, and no one was there to look at him twice, did Tony allow himself to wonder how it would be to be dating Doom as well.

It all came to a head when Tony got injured by the villain of the week, not Doom for once. Rhodey and Bucky had been preoccupied with their own opponents, as had the others. Tony, not being aware that the villain had specifically orchestrated everything to single him out, tried his damndest to save a bus full of school kids and take down some other stooges. 

The way for the bus was finally cleared and the driver sped away, taking the kids to safety, when Tony felt his armour being ripped and he himself slashed in the back by something very hot and very sharp. As soon as his brain caught up, he screamed in pain. 

Everything that followed was a haze. Tony swore he heard his boyfriends’ worried voices over the comm and then someone in armour stepped in front of him, attacking the villain and ending their fight. Tony was laying on the ground, face down, panting for air and trying his best to stay awake. 

The person that had saved him crouched down beside him. Tony thought it was Rhodey at first, but realized he was mistaken when Doom cleared the leftover armor off him with a simple spell. “I hate magic…”

Tony whispered and was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Doom.    
  
“Doom doesn’t doubt that. Now hush. Doom needs to concentrate.” In the next few seconds Tony could feel warmth spreading from the wound and tingling through his body until the pain was reduced to a simple ache, and the dizziness recessed enough that he dared to get up again.

Tony knew he was flushed but he gave Doom a soft smile and whispered, “Thanks. For all this.”

Doom looked him in the eye, then grabbed his hand and placed a chivalrous kiss upon the back of his hand before vanishing in thin air.

Back at the Tower Tony was questioned, first by Fury - and they really needed to get new locks - and later by his team. Tony always answered the same. “Was injured. Suddenly Doom was there and wham- threat taken care of.”

He didn’t miss the silence and keen looks his lovers graced him with. Once everyone understood that Tony wouldn’t give any more information, the Avengers bid the three lovers good night and retreated. 

It was eerily silent in their shared bedroom while they undressed and got ready for bed. Tony was too preoccupied to really worry, though, and that more than anything was the reason why he felt like a bucket full of ice water had been emptied over his head when Rhodey said, “Tones… You like him, don’t you?”

Tony’s eyes snapped to his longtime lover and then to Barnes and he was about to deny everything. Yet, the way they both looked at him, the openness, the gentle way they had interlaced their hands with his made Tony realize that they weren’t angry at him.

“‘m sorry. He’s… he is attractive and smart…”

“And he’s been persistent since day one. I give him that.”

Bucky smiled softly, raised their hands up and kissed Tony’s knuckles before whispering, “If you’d want to, you can invite him over next time. Let him stay for a bit. Let us see how we all would fit together.”

With bright eyes Tony looked from Bucky to Rhodey and back and again, his breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t stop the tears spilling. That night the three held each other tightly, softly whispering reassurances and declarations of love. Unbeknownst to Tony, as he fell asleep already, Bucky and Rhodey shared a look of determination, swearing that they would do whatever it takes to give Tony back the love he gave them. But not without testing whoever came along, in this case Doom.

**Author's Note:**

> TSB  
> Title: Tony's Type- Bad Boys  
> Collaborator Name: J_Gun_i  
> Card Number: 4004  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959879  
> Squares Filled: Adoptee Doctor Doom  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Ironhusbands, WinterIronHusbands, Pre DoomWinterIronHusbands  
> Rating: Teen and Above  
> Major Tags: Crack(ish), canon typical violence, Doom is persistent  
> Summary: Tony had come to terms with his uncanny ability to attract the attention of villains, or wannabe bad boys. During his years in MIT he had his fair share of wrong choices and even Rhodey to some extent had been a bad boy. Their friend Carol had loved to tease them with the song ‘Uptown girl’ in which clearly Tony had been the uptown girl.
> 
> Then the Winter Soldier happened and then... well and then Doom.  
> Word Count: 1768
> 
> IHB  
> Title: Tony's Type- Bad Boys  
> Creators: Fighting_for_Creativity/ J_Gun_i  
> Rating: Teen and Above  
> Warnings: Crack(ish), canon typical violence, Doom is persistent  
> Pair: Ironhusbands, WinterIronHusbands, Pre DoomWinterIronHusbands  
> Squares Filled: G3 Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959879  
> Summary: Tony had come to terms with his uncanny ability to attract the attention of villains, or wannabe bad boys. During his years in MIT he had his fair share of wrong choices and even Rhodey to some extent had been a bad boy. Their friend Carol had loved to tease them with the song ‘Uptown girl’ in which clearly Tony had been the uptown girl.
> 
> Then the Winter Soldier happened and then... well and then Doom.  
> Word Count: 1768


End file.
